Recent cell phones include many functions such as a global positioning system (GPS) function in addition to a standard call function. There exists a cell phone that includes a GPS function and a function to automatically and regularly measure its position using the GPS function and report positional information to, for example, a service provider (this function is hereafter referred to as “auto GPS function”). Here, the GPS function generally consumes a large amount of power. Therefore, it is desired to reduce the power consumption of a cell phone including the auto GPS function.
A related-art mobile terminal includes a position obtaining unit for obtaining positional information indicating its current location using the global positioning system, a movement sensor for detecting movement of the mobile terminal, a storing unit for storing a history of the positional information, and a recording unit that causes the position obtaining unit to newly obtain positional information only when movement is detected by the movement sensor and adds the newly obtained positional information in the storing unit (see, for example, patent document 1). With this configuration, the related-art mobile terminal reduces unnecessary consumption of battery power.